supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Caparazón verde
Caparazón verde (''Green ShellEn ''Super Smash Bros., era llamado Shell. en inglés; ''ミドリのこうら Midori no Kōra'' lit. Caparazón verde en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente al [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]] que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Este objeto golpea a todo aquel que se meta en su camino, pero para que ruede se le tiene que golpear o saltar sobre él. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee se le atribuye la segunda propiedad. Galería Caparazón verde SSB.png|Caparazón verde en Super Smash Bros. Caparazón verde SSBM.jpg|Caparazón verde en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Caparazón verde SSB4 (Wii U).png|Caparazón verde en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Caparazón Verde :Lanza o golpea un Caparazón Verde y éste saldrá disparado siguiendo las líneas del paisaje y causando graves daños a aquellos personajes con los que se choque. Estos caparazones Koopa han tenido usos diversos en la serie de juegos de Mario: se podían recoger, patear, lanzar, tragar e incluso escupir. Mario sólo los emplea como armas con las que aporrear a los numerosos esbirros de Bowser. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Green Shell :Hit or throw a Green Shell, and it'll follow the contours of the environment, causing heavy damage to any characters it hits. These Koopa shells have many uses in the Mario series: they've been picked up, kicked, swallowed and even spit out. Mario just uses them as tools to pummel Bowser's numberless henchmen. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Caparazón verde :En cuanto lanzas o pisas este objeto, se desliza por el escenario y hiere a todo personaje con que se tope. Su trayectoria variará según las características del escenario donde se use, pero siempre dará media vuelta al topar con una pared. Son muy eficaces como arma arrojadiza, ya que envían por los aires a quien encuentran. Salta sobre ellos para detenerlos, como en Mario Bros. :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' :*''N64: Mario Kart 64'' Inglés :Green Shell :An item that, when thrown or jumped on, careens across stages and hurts any player it hits. Green shells follow the environment's contours as they go and reverse direction when they hit walls. They really send opponents flying, so they're very effective as throwing weapons. If a shell's approaching, stop it by jumping on it. This technique is used in the Mario series. :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' :*''N64: Mario Kart 64'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español americano right|90px :Caparazón verde :Habrás notado que este caparazón de parece mucho al que llevan los koopas. ¡Pues es multiusos! Lánzalo, golpéalo o salta sobre él para que salga disparado y siembre el caos a su paso. Vuelve a saltarse encima y lo pararás en seco, o deja que rebote contra un muro, o... ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es esto, Super Mario Bros.? :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''SNES: Super Mario Kart'' (09/1992) Origen [[Archivo:Caparazón verde SM64.jpg|thumb|right|Artwork oficial de un Caparazón verde de Super Mario 64.]] Los Caparazones verdes son los caparazones que usan los Koopa Troopa verdes en la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. En Super Mario Bros., cuando un Koopa Troopa es pisado, se esconde en su caparazón, pudiendo ser pateado para abatir a otros enemigos, como Goombas u otros Koopas, si chocan contra una pared, rebotarán en dirección contraria y si son pisados mientras están en movimiento, frenarán en seco. Si el jugador no toca el caparazón, el Koopa Troopa dejará de esconderse y empezará caminar. Los Koopa Troopas verdes, al contrario que los rojos, no cambian de sentido cuando llegan al borde de una plataforma, por lo que caen de esta. En Super Mario Bros. 3 se introdujo la capacidad de recoger a los Koopa Troopas cuando se esconden en sus caparazones, pero solo se permite lanzarlos hacia adelante. Esto posibilita al jugador para golpear bloques "?" usando estos los caparazones de Koopa. Excluyendo este cambio, el funcionamiento del caparazón es igual que en Super Mario Bros. A partir de Super Mario World, el caparazón verde también puede ser arrojado hacia arriba o en diagonal hacia arriba, lo que permite más variabilidad en el juego. Exploración intensiva de los datos de este juego, revelaron que el Caparazón verde originalmente podría aparecer de bloques "?", lo que hipotéticamente convertiría a este en el primer juego donde los caparazones son oficialmente objetos. Esto se volvió una realidad en Super Mario 64, en donde el Caparazón verde podía aparecer dentro de algunos bloques o al derrotar a un Koopa Troopa, esta vez con un diseño tridimensional. En este caso, el caparazón verde permitía surfear a Mario en todo tipo de terrenos. En la serie Mario Kart también aparece como un objeto, esta vez, con la característica de poder ser lanzados. En la serie Super Smash Bros. el caparazón verde está basado en su aparición en todos los juegos de la serie original y en la serie Mario Kart. Su diseño en las dos primeras entregas se asemeja al de Super Mario 64, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el diseño de este objeto viene de Mario Kart 64. Se hereda la capacidad para lanzar el caparazón en varias direcciones como en Super Mario World, aunque cabe destacar que en dicho juego era imposible lanzar un caparazón hacia abajo. La habilidad en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl para activarse saltando sobre este objeto viene de Super Mario Bros. Nombre en otros idiomas Notas Enlaces externos Véase también